


Rusalochka

by TrulyRomantic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Humor, I didn't just google that a second ago, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Pining Yuuri Katsuki, Rusalochka means Little Mermaid in Russian, Yuuri is pretty and Victor is really gay and russian, Yuuri really likes dogs, author is really passionate about metaphors, briefly, come cry with me over these two while I wait for season 2, except half the skaters are mermaids, for now anyway, haha - Freeform, me too Yuuri, mermaid au, mermaid!yuuri, so it's pretty much exactly like the show, this was written over several night specifically around 4AM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyRomantic/pseuds/TrulyRomantic
Summary: Victor was big enough of a man to admit that he wasn’t in the best place that night. He was more than a little drunk, less than completely mentally stable, and yeah he was drowning.He blames Chris, vodka, and the entirety of Russia. Chris was the one that thought it would be a good idea to ride a jet ski with absolutely no experience-- at night, vodka was the thing that made Victor agree with Chris, and Russia insisting on being so cold and boring was whole reason he was at this little touristy seaside town in Japan. Also Russia produced vodka which again, played a major part in Victor’s poor decision making process so really, it was clear that the country was conspiring against him....Little Mermaid AU where Yuuri is a mermaid that saves Victor's little Russian ass, and also his heart, probably.





	1. красивый, не погиб

**Author's Note:**

> I thought a mermaid AU would be really cute but my art skills are....lacking, so I threw myself into this little fic :) Hope you like it!!

Victor was big enough of a man to admit that he wasn’t in the best place that night. He more than a little drunk, less than completely mentally stable, and yeah he was drowning. 

He blames Chris, vodka, and the entirety of Russia. Chris was the one that thought it would be a good idea to ride a jet ski with absolutely no experience-- at night, vodka was the thing that made Victor agree with Chris, and Russia insisting on being so cold and boring was whole reason he was at this little touristy seaside town in Japan. Also Russia produced vodka which again, played a major part in Victor’s poor decision making process so really, it was clear that the country was conspiring against him. 

Either way he was currently plunging between the throws of life and death. Harsh waves scraped against his skin like cool fire. He swung his arms desperately, hissing at the strain in his pulled muscles. 

The air he managed to take in was punishingly cold, scratching against his lungs like sharp rocks with every shuddering inhale and wracking exhale. An ache ran through the core of his body, like his chest was being held taut by too tight strings, just on the verge of snapping. The last thing he saw was dark waters, rolling and shuddering like sentient shadows. 

.  
..  
…  
Warmth started to wash over his skin like watercolors on canvas, dripping down the curves of his skin in a rosey flush.  
His first breath immediately devolved into hacking cough, his lungs desperate to expel the rather generous amount of sea water left in it. His body instinctively jerked up and crouched forward, making a surge of pain run through his spine. A whimper caught in his throat.  
From the first flutter of his lashes, everything was lights and dust and shadows, dancing around in twirling blurs. He scrunched his sensitive eyes closed again, his head was throbbing so hard it felt like his brains were trying to jump out of his skull.  


But there was a warm weight against his shoulder, running up and down his arm soothingly. Tracing small circles into his shoulders and back, the same way his mother would whenever she wanted him to sleep. Victor slowly but surely started to pace his breath, centering his thoughts on the comforting pattern of touch, and the even more gentle caresses against his cheek. Slowly inhaling and exhaling, until the throbbing subsided and his chest calmed.  
Although it wasn’t for much because the next thing he saw stole his breath all over again. 

A delicate face, pale and smooth as bone, with hair and eyelashes dark and glossy like the feathers of a crow, his lips and cheeks the only stain of pink color. 

The most beautiful creature he had ever seen, just by his doll like face, not even including the flawless outline of his chest and torso, looking like the chiseled perfection of a porcelain sculpture. Victor was so distracted by the sight that the tail seemed like an afterthought. Victor grabbed the hand cupped around his cheek, and exchanged bewildered glances between the gripped hand and the ethereal sight in front of him, waiting for either of them to vanish like a dream. 

“Are you alright?” The man asked, words slightly slurred, although Victor hardly noticed. His recently waterlogged brain struggling to process anything as coherent as words.  
“Wha-...ah...yeah….” Victor barely managed to drawl out of his slack mouth. His eyes finally were drawn down to what should have been the center of intrigue, the fish tail attached where legs should have gone. It was the deepest shade of black like a puddle of spilt ink. The intricate pattern of scales glistening iridescent like the rippled ocean surface on a full moon or a clear night full of stars.  
“Ti….. takAya krasiva…..” Victor mumbled mostly to himself.  
“Wha’s that mean?” The mermaid murmured back, eyelashes fluttering sweetly over cinnamon eyes.  
“You’re beautiful.” Victor responded, almost reverently. Not realizing the way his words seemed to echo in this hollow place until now. It hit him, the intense feeling of intimacy he suddenly felt. Victor, who was used to being constantly surrounded by parades of people, never knew what it was like to truly be alone. And yet he was by principle, by paradox, lonely. Except right now, in this secluded and impossible moment, he felt like they were only two people in the world. A man and a fairy tale.

The air was cool but he felt heat rushing to his face, the ache in his limbs forgotten in the midst of the this one dream-like moment. They were close enough that Victor could feel the brush of his breath against his cheek. 

The mermaid smiled, “Watch this.”  
And then he pulled away, leaving Victor to trail after him. 

The mermaid plunged into the surprisingly lucid blue waters. If Victor had studied his surrounding at all he would have noticed he was in the mouth of a illustrious grotto, perched on an island of rock and sand. 

But he was far more focused on the spectacle before him, the mermaid was twirling and swirling gracefully beneath the water in a way that could only be interpreted as dance. His delicate hands skimming above water, teasing the calm pools with soft ripples and the promise of waves. 

The ebony tips of his tail sashayed like wisps of smoke, billowing with the sharp and subtle twists of his hips. Smooth muscle flexed tight and taut before stretching effortlessly, languidly like a reed in the midst of a rapid stream, strong and flexible. The smooth movements rushed into rough swings and the delicate twirls evolved into dizzying spins. He was both the weightless float of a cloud and the violent pour of rain, the softness of sea foam and the pull of waves. 

He would break through the glistening surface in a splash of glitter and shine, his head tilted back, hair wet and slick, face glowing and water dripping down the delicate arch of his spine--- and then he’d break the water again in another equally artful pose, again and again. It was like watching glass shattering or stars bursting, he’s not sure what the right metaphor was, only that it should be something loud and destructive that you can’t draw your eyes away from. The scales of his hips shimmered against the light, and yet didn’t glow nearly as bright as the delighted expression the mermaid was wearing.

He danced like he was made to be watched. 

Victor understood why the mermaids hid now. If they were even half as alluring as this one then no one would be able to resist them, they’d drown in the waters trying to follow the beautiful sight. 

A sight so captivating it holds your eyes prisoner, it steals the air from your lungs and tugs your heart by the strings until it’s wrapped around their finger like a string. A string of fate or a chain, he wouldn’t know. He was starting to feel a little fanatical now but there was a mermaid dancing(? Swimming? Swim-dancing?) in front of him right now so he felt like he had a right to be a bit unsettled. 

“Whaddaya think??” The mermaid popped up from the water, his face a giddy pink, from the workout itself or the excitement of an audience Victor wasn’t sure.  
For once Victor’s brain was in complete harmony, completely brimming with all the words he wanted to say.  
“Gorgeous!! Beautiful, I was completely dazzled!! You’re amazing, -- uh- what’s your name?”  
“Yuuri!” He chirped, blushing from all the praise.  
“Yuuri that’s a lovely name, perfect for a lovely creature like you, I know another Yuri but he’s not as lovely as you so he can be called Yurio.”  
“Thankyou!! S’much.” Yuuri beamed. “Oh, before I forget! In case you're wonderin', t’shores around there.” He pointed somewhere near the west, his hand swinging a little bit.  
“Not really, I was wondering when I could se-”  
“Oh! Pichit’s calling me, bye!!” Yuuri grinned with a wave and ducked under the water, the shadow of his figure fading into the endless dark waters.  
“Who?! Wa-wait!!” Victor called, scurrying to edge of the shore, already knowing it was hopeless. 

He watched the gentle ebb of the calmed waters for what felt like hours but was most likely minutes, before he was reminded of the pain in his limbs and the chill against his skin. He was going to actually risk his physical health staying out here any longer. So reluctantly he stood up. 

His feet unsteady on the rough wet sand. He started stumbling toward the shore, where the rest of the world was.

Undoubtedly at least some coastal guards were searching for him, and once they found him everything would go back to normal, back to safety and civilization and eventually back on a plane Russia and to the Ice Rink. They would find him and everything in his life would be put neatly back into place like little tea cups in a shelf.  
And yet the most silly feeling kept nagging him, he felt like he had dropped something. 

Not literally, no. But it felt like something had fallen from the orderly contents of his mind. He had lost something precious, hidden in the shadows and seemingly out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering why Yuuri’s acting a little weird (slurred words and carefree attitude) it’s because he’s totally shitfaced this chapter, just thought I’d let you guys know lol It’s a reference to their first meeting in episode 10.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, the next chapter will be out soon! :) Leave kudos and comments please, it's my first work in this fandom and I'm really excited to see what you guys think!! <333 :D
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, follow me on tumblr!! ---> sorrynotsorrytsukki.tumblr.com  
> Join me in my crying until season 2 support group <3


	2. пастила

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pichit is a good bro and Victor talks to his dog a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we're back with an update and it hasn't even been like 10 years. *looks at my other fics and sweats nervously*

“Pichiit~ Whaddaya want???” Yuuri whined, floundering about the shallow tides half heartedly. 

“Yuuri you’re drunk.” Pichit offered in leeway of an answer, swimming into the deeper waters and waiting for Yuuri follow, which he did. 

He hiccuped. “Maybe.” Yuuri suddenly started to feel tired, meanwhile he noticed Pichit was suddenly looking like the comfiest place in the whole ocean. How had he never noticed? Also if he clung tight enough he didn't even need to swim, he was magically moving without any work of his own. Amazing. 

"Yuuri don't tell me I'm going to have to carry you the whole trip." Pichit sighed, ignoring the ticklish feeling of Yuuri’s hair nuzzling against his neck. “I know you're probably going to forget about all this in the morning Yuuri but as your friend I gotta tell you, you really shouldn’t have been talking to humans like that.” 

“Wanna dance with me?” He slurred against Pichit’s tanned collar, already half-asleep, elbows already hooked around his neck. 

“Let’s get you home Yuuri.” Pichit patted his head fondly, “Stop grinding against me by the way.” 

“M’kay.” He hummed, completely ignoring him. 

It was late, moonlight combed through the parted clouds and glistened down on the rippled water surface like shards of glass. Underwater it was like being beneath stained glass windows, light filtering varying shades and shapes of monochromatic blue, not that the mermaids would notice the similarity given they’ve never been inside a building let alone cathedral or church. 

Pichit managed to to drag Yuuri’s reluctant body through the nearest current and to the grotto that they shared in. It wasn’t the largest sea cave someone could find but it was cozy, it had enough openings for an undercurrent of light and fresh water to filter through and plenty of rocks and stones. 

It was normal for mermaids to pick an area that they would consider their territory and live and nest there. To Pichit, it seemed similar to the little structures he sometime saw humans disappearing into when it got dark at night. Although those were large and box like, with pointed tops and glowing eyes that seemed to only flicker on at night. The first time he saw a human entering one he thought the human was being eaten by some creature with an odd swinging mouth. Yuuri was the one to inform him that that was not the case. 

 

Yuuri who was now completely snoring on him, well not really snoring as much as sleeping peacefully, but Pichit is definitely going tell him he was tomorrow morning just to tease him. 

Pichit coaxed Yuuri into his tide pool careful not to break any of the delicate branches of corals or flower-like bunches of anemone and vibrant leafy kelp. Tiny fish flittered about at sudden disturbance like little bursts of confetti, until they eventually settled back into their mossy crooks, beady eyes peeking out distrustfully for more intruders. 

“Good night Yuuri!” Pichit sing songed, sparing his friend one last glance before swimming to his own pool, he was sleeping peacefully, full cheeks pressed against a smooth stone and wet hair curled over his forehead like a dark crown. 

.

..

...

….

….

 

Most men, Victor considered, would have filed away the whole mermaid incident as some miraculous one-time experience or maybe even some elaborate post-traumatic hallucination. Something to look back at it with a vague sense of curiosity, maybe even a bit of nostalgic wonder before carrying back on with their life.

 

Victor was not most men. 

 

He wasn’t really sure if that difference was a good or a bad thing,  _ that _ was a question of intrinsic morality; in fact in the greater span of the universe he wasn’t sure if his actions mattered at all. Although, for now, in this instance, he could fairly deduce that it  _ was _ bad for Yakov his coach and  _ good _ for the Japanese housing market. 

Because he just bought a house.

In Japan. 

By the ocean shore, he should specify, the shore where he met the mermaid. Also-- in another bout of goodwill towards the Japanese economy he bought a boat. Which he didn’t know how to drive. Mostly because the instructions were written in Japanese. Which he didn’t know how to read or speak. 

Japanese. The language of the country that he just moved to, Japan. 

 

Truth be told it was hard for Victor to wrap his head around the whole situation himself.

 

He’d always been a spontaneous person, or fickle and reckless as Yakov would have described it. But even he was hesitant at the prospect of picking up shop and switching entire countries. 

 

So why did the Russian Celebrity ice skater quit his job and move to Japan during the peak of his career to become a retired boating enthusiast? (Tommy Bahama Hawaiian shirt and Banana Republic Cargo pants and all.) 

_ Aliens _ .

No, he’s just kidding, the answer is mermaids. Which is at least ten times more logical and sane he assured himself several times, many of the times spent over a generous glass of the vodka, the very traitorous liquid that got him into this mess in the first place.

 

As skeptical as he admittedly was about the sudden life change, he found that he was truly enjoying his time in Japan. He loved his new home, it was both modern and cozy with new plush furniture. There was so many windows with white panes and postcard worthy views of ocean waves turning and tumbling serenely. And now that he finally was able to fly Makkachin here there was practically nothing missing from his home, he felt complete. His life here was….wholesome, peaceful. 

 

However, it was only a few weeks into his stay at his new home, that the death threats started. 

 

Victor had been on his couch, one leg lazily propped on an armrest and the other buried under Makkachin who insisted sharing whatever space Victor was occupying at any given moment. When he heard a shrill ringing through his house, a sound that was only becoming ever more familiar. Makkachin’s wooley ears twitched and he raised his fluffy head expectantly toward Victor. With a dramatic sigh Victor picked himself up and sauntered over to the phone, answering while brushing back his hair. 

 

“Hello-” 

“Victor, I have a very particular set of skills. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you come back to Russia now, that'll be the end of it. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you.” 

“Yurio look-” Victor sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“No!  _ You _ ! Look! Here!!! You said you were going to give me the best god damn debut, and what do you do?? You run off to Japan??? To find a mermaid??? Are you on drugs????” 

“ _ Yurio- _ ” 

“No- Wait, don’t answer that! I already know--You’ve completely fried your brain!!---Also, stop calling me Yurio!!”  

“But the mermaid’s name is Yuuri so it would be too confusing.” 

“Look here Victor I don’t know what kind of stunt you think you’re pulling-” 

“I’m not-” 

“-But it’s not going to work on me! I’m gonna drag you back to Russia myself, dead or alive!!” 

“But it’s not like I can coach you if I’m dead anyway.” Victor whined. 

“Shut up. Just-- shut up!!” Yuri shouted before promptly hanging up leaving Victor to listen to dial tone.  

 

“That Yuri is definitely nowhere near as lovely as the other Yuuri. I’m sure that  _ Yuuri _ would never be mean to me, he’s probably sweeter than pastilas, huh Makkachin?” Victor cheered dreamily. 

Makkachin wagged his tail in what Victor was sure was total linguistic comprehension and complete agreeance.

Victor had been doing that a lot lately, talking about Yuuri as if he knew the mermaid his whole hypothetical life. 

_ Yuuri was probably like this... or Yuuri would probably never do that….  _

_ Yuuri would probably love poodles, Yuuri would probably love my skating, Yuuri would never reverse into a spot like a  _ _ Мудак _ _. (nevermind the fact that mermaids can’t really drive.)  _

 

Except he had no idea what Yuuri was like, he could only imagine what he was  _ probably _ like. It’s  _ probably _ , okay no, it’s  _ definitely _ unhealthy to idolize someone you don’t know. But people do it all the time, hell, people do it to Victor all the time, it seemed like every women he met was disappointed that the real Victor didn’t meet up to their star-high expectations they built up from who Victor was on the ice. So this time he’s flipping the tables around, it’s his turn to irresponsibly fantasize about a man who has probably forgotten his existence!

“.....It sounds a lot less satisfying when I put it like that.” 

Makkachin licked his hand sympathetically, or maybe there was still a little bit of salt left from the potato chips he was eating earlier, it’s hard to tell. 

_ No one who dances that beautifully could be ugly inside _ , he refused to consider the possibility! Besides, he was kind enough to save Victor’s life, so there must be something there….

 

Victor frowned, and crouched down to his most trusted companion. 

“Makkachin, is it possible I’ve been overthinking this whole thing and I’m going to completely regret all the decisions I’ve made?” He asked seriously, cradling his dog’s soft head with both hands. 

He got a woof in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I gotta admit it’s been a long ass time since I watched the Disney Little Mermaid. But last night at 4AM with a hot cup of coffee I decided to watch it and fuck it’s so perfect for this show. I completely forgot prince Eric had a giant shaggy dog that he actually swims back a stormy sea and into a fiery boat to save and tbh if that isn’t classic Victor….  
> I honestly can’t forgive myself for not capitalizing on all the parallels between that movie and this show. So much so that I might actually make another fic that a pure and literal Disney Little Mermaid AU. This AU is more of a modern spin on a mix of Hans Christian Anderson’s original Little Mermaid, Rusalochka (1968 by the Soviets) and a teeny bit of disney. Let me know if you guys are interested in a disney version!! I have a feeling I’ll end up writing it though! :-) 
> 
> Follow my mermaid AU or Rusalochka tag on tumblr @ sorrynotsorrytsukki.tumblr.com
> 
> I love you all, I got a cold rn but I hope y'all are happy and healthy, preferably drinking something warm and comforting <3 Let me know what you thought of this chapter, your kudos and comments mean the world to me :)
> 
> Almost forgot to translate!! Мудак --> Asshole   
> And Pastillas are a type of candy <3


End file.
